


Force

by IlliterateJanitor



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateJanitor/pseuds/IlliterateJanitor
Summary: A new speedster, Savitar, has arrived in this dimension and is already taking lives. As Flash and his grandson call for reinforcements, this so-called 'god of speed' is doing everything in his power to avoid the hunter, a legendary speedster tasked to prevent Savitar from further perverting the forces of time and speed.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 7





	Force

Run, run, run, RUN!

Bart Allen's breath was steady, his mind was focused. His Grandfather, Barry Allen, ran beside him at the same impossibly fast pace. Bart looked down, A red lightning bolt inside a white circle adorned his yellow torso, and red lightning also surrounded and trailed from him, his speed. His grandfather's own yellow lightning surrounding and trailing behind him. The lightning was new, but the superspeed wasn't, because they were the Flash and Kid-Flash, guardians of the central city, and some of earth's mightiest heroes.

Bart took another deep breath and looked up. The flash was looking at him, a cocky grin on his face. With no warning, he took off leaving Bart behind, daring him to catch up, and catch he did. Bart raced forward, almost slinging his body, controlling the momentum and coming up alongside his grandfather.

"You're getting faster!" he exclaimed, his voice raised to be audible through the wind.

"Nah, gramps" Bart replied, "you're just slowing down in your old age".

Barry laughed, and gestured forward. The metahuman criminal they had been alerted too was running, no more like wobbling out of a bank, a comically large sack of loot hanging over his shoulder. His wide physique already made him stand out as a bank robber.

"Why would he even bother trying to rob a bank in central city, the guy looks like he couldn't outrun a turtle" Bart said, rather meaning.

"Looks can be deceiving, kid!" Barry replied.

Without having to plan, Barry and Bart fell into a manoeuvre they trained to do, an old trick Barry had taught Wally. Flash would charge the villain from the front, landing a blow to the upper body, while kid flash would charge them from the back, aiming for the legs. It was a useful tactic for taking down inexperienced meta-humans before they could hurt anyone. As the Villain saw them approach he let out a wave of green energy that encompassed the area around him, at least two city blocks. With seemingly no effects, the flashed continued on.

As they moved into position, something strange began to occur. The lightning that surrounded the speedsters was starting to fade. It had only been around for a few months, and they still had no idea where it had come from, and now it was disappearing. As the lightning faded, Bart could feel himself slowing down, and could see Barry doing the same. Bart looked at the villain, and saw a gleam in his eyes, and the print on the back of his shirt, imitating a turtle's shell.

"Slow powers, Really!" Bart exclaimed, having put two and two together.

"Flash to the justice league" Barry called, his hand pressing down on his earpiece, "This meta-criminal is able to suppress powers, we need back up!"

Barry nodded at the response he was given and switched channel to alert his grandson.

"Hold tight, Bart help is on the way" He said through the radio.

Bart looked back at his uncle and pointer towards the turtle villain, who was waddling away. His uncle returned his hand to his earpiece.

"I'll follow him, you wait for the back up and follow me when they arrive, something tells me he's not getting very far."

Within a minute a boom tube opened up over the top of them. From the portal, Garfield Logan, Victor stone and Artemis crock came through, making what Bart thought was a pretty awesome entrance and superhero landing.

Garfield, famous to the world by both that name, as well as the identity of Beast Boy called out to Bart.

"Dude! You should have called us first, the Outsiders could have gotten here way faster"

Artemis, better known to the world as the elusive and covert hero Tigress smiled at Bart, but left no room for small talk.

"Where too, Kid-Flash?"

Bart pointed down the direction his uncle headed,

"This way!"

* * *

Once Bart led the two Outsiders (and Tigress) to Flash's location, they made quick work of the Turtle themed thief. While mildly slowed by his green energy waves, Bart was surprised to see that Beast-Boy's meta-powers were not dampened at all. It seemed as though the Turtles only real power was slowing people down, and somehow completely negating superspeed altogether.

Flash, his superspeed returned once the power dampening collar had been placed on the Turtle, took the villain to Star Labs, where a jail specifically for meta-humans had been set up by the city government to house meta-criminals awaiting trial.

As Barry raced off, yellow lighting once again surrounding him, Bart frowned. Apparently enough for Artemis to take notice off, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Still don't know anything about the lightning huh?" She asked sympathetically.

"Gramps has some theories, but nothing concrete yet" He said simply.

"Well, let me know… okay?" She replied, her voice slightly softening.

Bart knew why, over two years ago Wally West, the original Kid-Flash vanished without a trace, and now the nature of their very powers was being revealed as totally different than they ever imagined. It wasn't surprising that she still held out a small amount of hope for a miracle, and Bart didn't have the heart to put her down. Hope was better than the alternative, for now at the very least, even if it was false hope.

* * *

At Star Labs, The flash was frowning. A Meta that could drain his speed, but not suppress all meta-powers. Unfortunately the Turtle was a little too unconscious to interrogate, so he would have to do with the facts at hand for now.

Lightning had started following them, Him Bart, even Jay had lightning surround them as they ran. It started with no warning, was harmless to everything around it, and even protected them from energy blasts and the like, not to a high degree, but it was something. And a Meta that could drain speed. He was a scientist, and a CSI, all signs were leading to one inevitable conclusion. Superspeed wasn't just a Meta-ability, it was something else entirely.

He would need help from his friends, Michael Holt and Ray Palmer would be able to help with the science that was above his pay grade, and he might be able to persuade Bruce to help as well. This was a mystery after all, and he could use a detective.


End file.
